(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Kim-chi refrigerator consisting a heater for the vegetable chamber, and more specifically to a compound type Kim-chi refrigerator having a heater composed of the electrically heated wire to the backside of a vertical partition wall defining vegetable chamber for maintaining the temperature of the vegetable chamber within a predetermined temperature range and removing the frost within the vegetable chamber.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a refrigerator is a kind of cooling apparatus. The refrigerants are condensed and liquefied under a high pressure by using a condenser. The condensed refrigerants are moved to an expansion valve assembled with a tube of a small diameter. Here, the refrigerants are instantaneously vaporized in an evaporator, and thus a temperature is dropped to generate cooling air. The cooling air is supplied to a main body of the refrigerator, thus maintaining the freshness of the food in the refrigerator.
The refrigerant vaporized in the evaporator by absorbing heat are moved from a compressor to a condenser, and condensed and liquefied in the condenser, discharging heat. Thereafter, the above-described procedure is repeated to continuously perform the cooling operation.
On the other hand, a Kim-chi refrigerator introducing the refrigerating principle to ripen Kim-chi and maintain the freshness of Kim-chi has been popularly used. Such a Kim-chi refrigerator is small sized. Accordingly, while a general refrigerator has a door on the front side, the Kim-chi refrigerator has a door on the top surface with a hinge.
A cooling and heating device is included inside the Kim-chi Refrigerator. Accordingly, when ripening Kim-chi, a temperature inside the container is raised by making the heater operate as a heating device, thereby ripening Kim-chi kept in a containing room. After ripening Kim-chi properly, the heater stops and simultaneously a cooling device is operated, so the temperature of the containing room is maintained properly, thereby capable of maintaining Kim-chi for a long period of time with its taste and freshness.
Recently, a drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator has been suggested to insert a drawer into its main body. The upper opening and shutting type Kim-chi refrigerator has a Kim-chi storage room positioned vertically and the door mounted on the Kim-chi storage room to open upward, and the drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator has a drawer consisting a Kim-chi storage room positioned horizontally. Recently the compound type Kim-chi refrigerator with an upper door of the upper opening and closing type Kim-chi refrigerator and a drawer of the drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator has been developed and in use.
The conventional compound type Kim-chi refrigerator has the same structure as shown in the FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
As shown in these FIGS. 1a and 1b, two Kim-chi storage rooms 20 are divided and formed in the body 10 of Kim-chi refrigerator constituting the outer appearance, and two upper doors 30 for opening and closing these two Kim-chi storage rooms 20 are mounted by the hinge 40. Each upper door 30 is constituted to open with the lift upward by the hinge 40.
In Kim-chi storage rooms 20, the separate Kim-chi storage vessels 21 are inserted to ripen and store Kim-chi.
Also, on the lower portion of the Kim-chi storage rooms 20, a drawer 53 providing the drawer type storage room 50 is positioned. Usually, this drawer type storage room 50 is designed to be used mainly as the vegetable chamber. This vegetable chamber maintains the indoor temperature by the cool air supplied from the evaporator 100 installed separately.
This drawer 53 has the space portion by the receipt barrel 51 to store the vegetables etc, and the front door plate having a handle 52 to open and close by pulling or pushing this receipt barrel 51. On the backside of the drawer type storage room 50, the machine room 70 is separated and formed positioning the compressor 60 and condenser to constitute the cooling unit.
The control of all the operations of Kim-chi refrigerator is established through the modulating panel 80 provided on the front side of the body 10, and the insulating material 90 is filled inside the body 10 through the foaming molding to raise the insulating effect from the exterior air.
In the drawer type Kim-chi refrigerator, since the drawer type storage room used mainly as a vegetable chamber restores vegetables or fruits, this must keep the indoor temperature (usually, about 0xc2x0 C.-5xc2x0 C.) in the degree of maintaining the freshness of the vegetables or fruits, and the indoor temperature of the drawer type storage room is maintained with proper temperature by the cool air occurring from the evaporator installed in the drawer type storage room.
But, by the continual operation of the evaporator to supply the cool air into the conventional drawer type storage room, the temperature of vegetable chamber falls below the predetermined temperature range with the probability of frost in the vegetable chamber and the freezing of the stored vegetables and fruits.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a Kim-chi refrigerator having a heater for a vegetable chamber which can remove the frost in the vegetable chamber by attaching the heater composed of the electrically heated wire to the backside of a vertical partition wall defining the vegetable chamber and keeping the temperature of the vegetable chamber within the scope of the predetermined temperature range by heating the vegetable chamber when the temperature of the vegetable chamber with the heater falls below the lowest predetermined temperature.
In accordance with this present invention a Kim-chi refrigerator consisted of the first two Kim-chi storage rooms with opening and closing type upper door respectively and a drawer having a third Kim-chi storage room as a vegetable chamber for storing the vegetables and fruits, a compressor for compressing the refrigerant, a condenser for condensing and liquefying the compressed refrigerant, and a numerous of evaporators corresponding to the first to third Kim-chi storage rooms in the machine room, which comprise: a heater attached to the lower portion of the condensed water vent formed on the backside of a vertical partition wall defining the vegetable chamber to remove the frost and heat the vegetable chamber properly to the predetermined temperature range.
It is preferable that the frost removing work of the heater is accomplished periodically in said vegetable chamber when the predetermined time has passed after the operation of the cooling cycle, and the heating prodess of the heater is operated by the falling of the vegetable chamber temperature below the lowest predetermined temperature.
And it is preferable that the temperature of the vegetable chamber is set to 0xc2x0 C.-5xc2x0 C.